Yamcha
|image = Part V= |-| Parts II-IV= |-| Part I= |kanji = ヤムチャ |romaji = Yamucha |other = |eng = Zedaki |ref =''Dragon Ball Daizenshū 3: TV Animation Part 1'' page 128''Dragon Ball Daizenshū 4: World Guide'', page 65''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 28 |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = Earth |birthday = March 20, Age 733Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue: 1986 #37 (12 August 1986)—Character Biography DataDaizenshuu 7 |age = |gender = Male |height = Part I: 181 cm/5'11" Part II: 183 cm/6'0"Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = Part I: 62 kg/137 lbs. Part II: 68 kg/150 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = O |english = Kerrigan Mahan Ted Cole Victor Atelevich Doug Rand David Gasman Sharon Mahn |japanese = |group = Kame |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = Kame-Sen Style School |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Martial artist |partner = Pu'ar |previous partner = Son Gokū Bulma Oolong |base of operations = Diablo Desert West City |education = | anime debut = DB005 | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 7 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = | family = | techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Axe Handle * Kamehameha * Life Cultivation Wave * New Wolf Fang Wind Style Fist * Sōkidan * Wolf Fang Wind Style Fist | tools = * Azure Dragon Sword * Panzerfaust * Tracking Radar |vehicles = * Capsule Plane No.115 * Capsule Plane No.240 * Capsule Plane No.576 * Mighty Mouse * Fiat 695 * Jet Momonga * Silver Star Model 4 * Yamcha's Automatic Rifle * Yamcha's Plane * Yamcha's Wagon Car }} is a Human-type Earthling, and a supporting protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. Originally, Yamcha debuted as a villain, looking for the Dragon Balls to wish away his fear of women.Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 5 After realizing that the constant exposure to Bulma, Yamcha realized that he no longer needed the Balls, and quickly sided with Gokū and his friends, becoming a valued member of the Dragon Team from that point on. Despite his prodigious skills for a Human warrior, and constant training to meet new threats, Yamcha, alongside Kulilin, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu, would eventually become outclassed by both his alien allies and enemies, and thus retire from fighting entirely. Personality Yamcha's original characterization was that of a no-nonsense bandit, a foe to be feared, that used intimidation and force as a primary tactic to get what he wanted. Early in the series, Yamcha had a deadly fear of women; when in their presence, he would find himself unable to speak,Dragon Ball chapter 8, pages 13-14 and seeing a naked woman would render him borderline catatonic.Dragon Ball chapter 9, pages 13-14 He wanted to overcome his fear of women, as he dreamed of getting married;Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 7 a dream he would never realize. Despite his nature as a villain, Yamcha outright admitted to having no desire for unlimited wealth or world conquest. Notably, Yamcha was well-informed, considerably more-so than other Humans that would be shown later in the series. Yamcha was well aware of Son Gohan, Gokū's Nyoibō,Dragon Ball chapter 8, page 6 Toninjinka and even Kame-Sennin and his famous Kamehameha.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 After he gave up his villainous ways, Yamcha would eventually side with Gokū and his friends, and, while his personality remained more or less the same, he surrendered his villainous ways. Despite not being quite as strong as his other teammates — eventually proclaiming Kulilin to be the strongest Earthling — Yamcha is not a coward. When the Saiyans invaded Earth, Yamcha was the first to lay his life down on the line against the Saibaimen, to prevent Kulilin from dying a second time.Dragon Ball chapter 215, page 5 Yamcha is always ready to train for a new threat, lending his aid to his allies, such as when he was wished back to life, and the group received news of the Android. He, like the other Dragon Team, began to train for the inevitable battle with the cybernetic menace. Eventually, after the encounter with the Cyborgs, but before the battle with Majin Bū, Yamcha had retired from fighting. Due to the overwhelming power that the enemies and his allies possessed, it appears whatever drive he had to become a martial artist had faded entirely. Despite this, he would always be present with his friends at the time of a new encounter; the only time he avoided a fight was specifically when Tenshinhan instructed him to stay away from Freeza upon the tyrant's revival, and Yamcha took his friend's wishes into consideration.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" In the Universe Survival Saga, Yamcha becomes intrigued by the Tournament of Power, which implies that his passion for fighting still lingers. Appearance Yamcha debut.png|Yamcha as his debut in the series. YamchaSaiyanDokkan.png|Yamcha in his appearance in the Saiyan arc. Yamcha ConceptArt GoG.png|Bulma in God and God. Abilities Yamcha is a skilled fighter, as he held the upper hand against Gokū during their first encounter, he was also one of the humans to be trained in ch'i control. In the Saiyan Arc, he trained on top of God's house for a year before Vegeta and Nappa's arrival. During that battle, he's strong enough to defeat a Saibaiman (whose power is said to be equal to Raditz), but was unable to save himself from its self-destruct technique. In the Freezer Saga, on North Kaio's planet, he and the other dead Dragon Team members had requested for more tougher training from what Goku received. Yamcha's power had raised drastically, as he (joined by Tenshinhan and Chaoz) were able to give Piccolo a hard time, and was able to defeat Recoome of the Ginyu Force with relative ease (an opponent who power level is 40,000 and had easily decimated Vegeta). In the Android Saga, his power raised even higher from the three year of training. During the Cell Games, he managed and survived the Cell Jr. assault (though he couldn't defeat them). During the Majin Bu Saga, his power likely dropped (due to given up fighting). However in the anime-only portions, he easily defeated both Olibu and Gorilla simultaneously (two strong fighters). He along with Kulilin were North Kaio's next best fighters (after Goku, much to their surprise), and were the last two to stand on their feet against Majin Bu after he beats all the other dead fighters. In Yo!! Son Goku And His Friends Return!!!, Yamcha and the others deemed Abo and Cado to be weak enough for Goten and Trunks to fight. His Sokidan was more than powerful enough to save Bulma, Oolong, and Puar from large fallen rubble. In the God and God Saga, Yamcha is seen doing a mini-training session with Piccolo, also he admits to Berrus that he is still one of the strongest fighters present. Later he and the other Dragon Team members were seen preparing to fight Beerus, after seeing Son Goku defeated. During the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match in the Future Trunks Saga, Yamcha is revealed to have kept up on his training (but applies his skills in baseball, rather than fighting at this time). He uses his new technique titled the "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist", which effortlessly struck out both Botamo and Cabba during the first half of the 1st set. Yamcha was able to survive being hit with the ball by both Vegeta and Champa twice, and ultimately the Hakaishin's ch'i barrage storm from their battle (although he ends up passing out from his injuries, during the latter case). In the Universe Survival Saga, when learning that the strongest fighters from each universe are competing in the Tournament of Power, Yamcha becomes excited at the prospect, and automatically looks forward to be recruited (implying that he has kept up with his training and has become even more stronger). Power and Physical Prowess Yamcha's fighting skills revolve around a flurry of quick strikes (titled: Wolf Fang Fist and has invented different variations of said technique). He was also skilled in swordsmanship. During the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball game, Yamcha reveals his new technique the "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist" (that has the speed of the Wolf Fang Fist and and can be controlled like the Sōkidan. Life Cultivation Technique Kamehameha Yamcha was the second to learn the Kamehameha Wave after Gokū, while training with Kame-Sennin. Turning Life Bullet Yamcha's ultimate technique, where he generates a large ball of energy, and hurls it at the opponent, he can also change its course with his index and middle finger in order to allow for a multi-directional assault. Power Level Part I Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Part III 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Part IV Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" God and God Arc Yamcha is invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship, he alongside Pu'ar head their way to the party by flying, in their fly they run into Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Lazuli, Kulilin and Marron.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Hakaishin Champa Arc Future" Trunks Arc Yamcha appears as a member of the 6th Universe 6 vs 7th Universe baseball game, he becomes the team's captain. He takes over pitching after Son Goku nearly got ejected (from the latter destroying the field), he displays the "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist" which proved effectively useful in striking out both Botamo and Cabba during the 1st half of the 1st set. Yamcha is the first to step up and bat, and ends up hit in the rib-cage by Vegeta (who thought that the rules were to hit the opponent), Yamcha was allowed to go to 1st base. Goku steps up to bat and Vegeta pitching the ball (causing both Saiyans entered their Super Saiyan Blue forms), Yamcha takes advantage of their struggle and runs to 2nd base, Vegeta notices and Goku overpowers the pitch. Yamcha runs back to 1st after Botamo catches it, the latter throws it to Son Goten, who fails to catch it, Yamcha then makes another run to second, but was hit by Vegeta and Champa but managed to reach it. Gohan steps up to pitch and successfully hits it. Botamo and Auta Magetta used teamwork to catch it, however Champa grabs the ball fro Botamo and hits Yamcha in the back. Yamcha makes it the 3rd and was taunted by Champa, the latter's dirty tactics caused Beerus to confront him, and the two dieties fought. During that time Yamcha runs to home base (becoming the only person to not enter Bulma's force field). The two Hakaishin's were stopped by their attendants and they called the game off, with Vados stating that 7th Universe has won and points down to Yamcha laying at home base, he states that he is going to take a different kind of walk-off and collapses from his injuries (with everyone else running over to him in concern). Universe Survival Arc Yamcha appears at Capsule Corporation, congratulating Bulma on having her second child. Yamcha then overheard Goku and Gohan's conversation about the Tournament of Power and heads home to wait for an invite. At home Yamcha practices his lines for refusing Goku's offer at first and then show up at the last minute, all the waiting for Goku to show up. Later Yamcha and Puar are seen in bed watching tv, until Muten Roshi and Oolong arrive, the Turtle Hermit asks for Puar to transform into a woman to overcome his weakness. in the mean time Yamcha asks Oolong if he'll even get invited and the latter responds with a "maybe". Yamcha appears behind the Capsule Corp. building, watching as everyone prepares to leave for the Tournament of Power, he walks up to Bulma and mentions that the fate of their Universe is in their hands. After the Tournament of Power ended in Team Universe 7's victory, Yamcha was later seen with Puar at Bulla's birthday party, where he bought a teddy bear as a gift. Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Yamcha is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship and watches the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he also witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Yamcha fought the androids, alongside the other warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha Dragon Ball GT Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron Dragon Ball: The Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Dragon Ball: The Path to Ultimate Strength Creation and Conception Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Yamcha's hobbies are grappling and baseball. ** Yamcha's favorite food is hard-baked . ** Yamcha's favorite vehicle is the Mighty Mouse (his old-fashioned buggy). * Out of all members of the Dragon Team, Yamcha had the most design changes. * Despite giving up on fighting, Yamcha still fights on occasion when needed, mostly in the anime-only arcs and in the games. Furthermore, he wore his gi under his normal outfit in Yo!! Son Goku And His Friends Return!!! ** In the manga bonus panel, Toyotaru confirms that Yamcha never stopped training. * Yamcha's animal motif is the wolf, due to the Wolf Fang Wind Style Fist that he employs. References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Turtle School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Gun Users Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT